Midnight Studies
by YamiYama
Summary: Mimi and Izzy need to work on their science project. But will it become more?
1. Default Chapter

Midnight Studies

It was a warm and sunny afternoon as Mimi and Izzy walked home from school together. Izzy had just moved into the same apartment complex as her so it seemed reasonable to leave together. Although it was good logic, Mimi didn't like the idea one bit! It was just so awkward!

Mimi had had a crush on Izzy since the very first day they had met and walking home with him was like a dream come true, but whenever she started to daydream about the, hopefully near, future, Izzy would begin to talk to her! She could never time it right! Also there were all these awkward silences! It'd be much easier if they had something to talk about!

"We're here!" Izzy said cheerfully as Mimi recovered from her latest thoughts. She then slowly strolled up the stairs until she reached her floor.

"Bye Izzy!"

"Bye, but don't forget, we've got to finish up that science project tonight! Drop by my place around nine! See you then!"

How could she have forgotten? She'd only been looking forward to her meeting with Izzy since like, last month! Now she had sunken so low that he was reminding _her_ about it

"This is so embarrassing." Mimi mumbled to herself as she slipped inside her apartment. She then quickly ran up to her room.

Mimi's face brightened as she saw the familiar pink walls, along with her beloved picture of Izzy which was sitting upon her nightstand. She walked on over to her closet and began digging around for something to wear! It had to be _perfect_ for tonight. Her goal was to get Izzy so excited that he'd take her to his room, and maybe do a little 'something'. (If these plans backfired, a date would also be _okay_).

Then as she suddenly drifted back into reality, she spotted a new shirt in the back of her wardrobe! (At least she's never worn it before. You couldn't exactly call it _new._) She snatched it as if someone else could've taken it before her, and quickly tried it on. After, she added a white mini, and 'Walla!' she looked gorgeous! (Of course she needed a lot more make-up and to fiddle a little with her hair, but other than that –perfect!) Mimi turned around only to hear the clock strike nine! She was now officially late! (Not a good starter on your first 'date'.)


	2. Midnight Studies Chapter 1 2

I don't own digimon or any of its characters, though I wish I did! 

Midnight Studies Chapter 2

Mimi slowly walked up to the Izumi's apartment. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the front door. Mrs. Izumi answered it. "Hello Mimi! Come on in! Izzy has been waiting for you! I have to go out for a couple pf hours, I hope you don't mind." "No, I think we'll be fine." Mimi smirked. "Alrighty then, I'll see you two later." Mrs. Izumi said as she walked out of the apartment. Mimi stepped inside hesitantly and was greeted by the warm face of Izzy.

"Hey Mimi!" Izzy smiled.

"Hey, I brought over some science stuff." Mimi replied.

"Great, I have some things I think might be useful, but I really don't know where they are. Let's check the front hall closet." Izzy suggested.

"Kay." Mimi said quietly.

The two slowly walked toward the closet and opened the door.

"Go ahead in." Izzy said to Mimi as he held the door open fro her. The two stepped into the closet and suddenly the door clicked shut behind them. Mimi looked around for the science stuff and saw it sitting on the top shelf. She stood on her tip-toes as she reached for it. She nervously brought it down, but when she was about halfway, she fell… right on top of Izzy!

"Ouch…" Izzy mumbled. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, as a light pink color appeared on their faces.

"Yes! Mimi likes me!" Izzy thought, "This is the best day of my entire life!" then, not knowing what to do next, Izzy took a chance. He softly touched Mimi's face and brought his closer to his. Mimi smiled. Then they inched closer, until their lips brushed against one another and suddenly it all became clearer! Izzy and Mimi had both liked each other since day one! The two were just too shy to tell! Izzy had to tell Mimi how he felt, this might be his only chance!

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Izzy whispered.

"Oh Izzy, I love you too!" Mimi exclaimed. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss! The rest of the night tumbled into a fast blur of touching and kissing. "This is a dream come true…" the two thought as they slowly drifted off to sleep after a very 'busy' night.


End file.
